Xpekkles: Carries and the plays
by Ocelatte
Summary: Rekkles and Xpeke gets the heat going on the Worlds Championship in Seoul but what happens if the team gets into a desperation. Find out and Review. Featuring: Oneshot , Xpeke , Enrique , Lauri , soAZ , Yellowstar , Worlds , Championship , Rekkles , Martin , Cyanide , Yaoi and special guest pie.


**Special Thanks to:**

TheBoredCat chapter 1 . Sep 26

Haii :) I guess im the first to review. I loved it. Could u do a Xpeke X Reckkless?

**For giving me something to write on my Free time. Hope you like this and please Do review and favor. Thanks for your review. It meant alot to me.**

The World Championship has been a hassle to all teams participating; bringing the worst out them. All those misplays and out-of-self-delusions never seem to make its way out without those blames and violent feedbacks from fans wide across the world.

Sitting on one of the beds was Martin (Rekkles). He too got some violent feedbacks from bot of his fans and haters about his lack of awareness and pace-observant that led Fnatic to lose few games. He tried to divert his attention to reading rather than getting affected with all the mind games to drag down his spirit and self-worth. He held the book close to his face; concentrating on what he is reading.

Lauri was still asleep; All of them had a rough day especially Cyanide. Earlier; he pitied his self-worth for making the whole team lose because of him. Everyone tried to comfort the other as they began to blame themselves for not giving their best. Rekkles saw Cyanide having trouble sleeping last night and it made uncomfortable. He was tired but he couldn't sleep as if he was going to have a mental breakdown with all the misplays flashing into his eyes. He sympathized Cyanide for his ambition to get into the finals just got slimmer than he thought.

Rekkles glanced at Peke. He was gazing through the window; lifeless. He sat there with a faraway gaze with no emotion to describe what he was feeling. Peke did also made many misplays during his last few games and it made him disappointed. He knew many of his fans voted for Fnatic to be one of the teams to make it into the finals but somehow it wasn't longer possible. He needed a miracle; but he was too stressed to figure it out by himself alone.

soAZ and Yellowstar were out for the day. They went out to buy the team some refreshments and foods to nibble on while other teams fight in the group stage. Since the entire team was too tired to go out and eat; they prefer to stay and wait for the meal. soAZ and Yellowstar were kind enough to move while their team was paralyzed of the fear they were facing.

Rekkles set aside his book and sat on one edge of the bed. Peke saw him move and it made him glance. "Where are you going?" He asked. Rekkles was silent and took his gaze to Cyanide who was sleeping like a poor kid without winter clothes on a stormy snow blizzard. He saw him twitched in pain.

Peke was still eyeing on him. "I don't know. From what had we got through yesterday; I just don't feel myself today." Rekkles sighed as sat patiently.

Rekkles glanced at Peke, who was now back to his faraway gaze, and saw the pain in his eyes. As much as he wanted to help him; he too was so damaged to help himself. "Are you okay?"

He asked, obviously he wanted him to divert peke's attention away from worrying. "I don't know. Now that we are down to third place in the group stage; I don't see a way we could still be fighting for the finals."

Rekkles bit his lip and thought. _I don't get it. Why are they worrying too much—_

Never I had realize, I was murmuring it lowly and within the awful silence; Peke heard it, "I Don't worry too much. I'm just scared on the output of what our misplays had cost."

Rekkles stood and sat beside Peke. He patted his back for sympathy and hoped it had an effect on his feelings. "There's always next year. Who knows we might win first place."

He smiled in hopes it might uplift Peke's spirits; and surprisingly it did. He saw Peke formed a quick smile on his face but it off. For Rekkles, it was more than enough for Peke to smile like that. He knew he made him come over to the bright sight and ignore the comments people throw at them.

Rekkles stood , still smiling in content. "Well, I guess my work here is don't. I guess I still have enough time for a quick shower before soAZ and Yellowstar arrives."

Suddenly, Rekkles felt a strong tugged around his waist. He stopped abruptly and froze in fear of what he had in mind might actually be the scenario. "You're right. I should've stop worrying about what people stay as long as I give my best." Rekkles felt Peke's head dug deep in his back as he tighten his grip around his waist.

"What the Hell, Enrique?!" Rekkles fanatically said. He forced Peke's grip lose and was able to free himself from his death hug. He turned to get look Peke but before he could say another word; his mouth met Peke's. Rekkles' first instinct was to break loose and to his surprise, Peke was one step ahead of him. Rekkles tried to tilt his head ayaw from Peke but he pushed him against the corner. He tried his left arm to push Peke away but it was too late. Both of his hands were overpowered by Peke's. All he could do was to squirm and shake Peke off but it was no use.

Rekkles' anger seems to soothe out and didn't fought it but instead he kissed him back. He tried to remain his eyes close and divert it from telling him it was Peke. He wouldn't make out with him. He was straight and never had a feeling for either anybody from his team. Rekkles tried to reconsider that Peke might just wanted to burst his feelings out and probably this was his way of doing it. But somehow went wrong. Instead of being happy the kiss ended; he started to crave more. He didn't know what was happening to him but somehow some part of him wanted Peke; all of Peke.

It was Peke who pulled out first from the kiss. He loosened his grip onto Rekkles' hands and looked at him in pure innocence. Rekkles didn't know what to do but in the end he decided to trust his instincts and kissed him again. He was turned on; though he didn't know why but he liked it.

Peke missed his step that made them fell over but they didn't cared. They worked through taking their clothes off between kisses until they were completely naked. Rekkles felt Peke's heat combining and in that intense moment, Rekkles' hand found a fallen blanket off the bed and took the time for the both of them to enjoy their heat under each other's snuggle beneath the cozy blanket.

"I love you." Peke said in his usually welcoming smile.

Rekkles didn't reply but his smile was all Peke wanted to see.

**Hope you Guys enjoy. Please Review and Favorite. Thanks Fans.**


End file.
